Untukmu
by Tsukushi Yummy-chan
Summary: Special for NHFD#6 2015/#NHFD6 #Family #Flowers


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Yummy Cuma minjem tokohnya aja kok

Rate : T

Warning : Charanya OOC (mungkin), typo, kalo ada kesamaan cerita dengan fanfic lain itu benar-benar tidak disengaja.

Yummy bikin fanfic ini untuk meramaikan NHFD #6, semoga kalian suka ya~~

~Happy Read~

*.*.**.*.*

*.*.**.*

*.*.*

*.*

"Akhhh! Aku telat!"

Suara nyaring bergema diruangan yang sangat sempit yang berada di lantai dua dari sebuah apartemen sederhana.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Nama pemuda yang sekarang telah menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi. Terdengar sangat keren ketika kau mendengar sebutan 'Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi'. Akan tetapi hal keren itu tidak berlaku kepada teman seangkatan, guru, dan orang-orang Desa Konoha yang sangat mengenalnya. Bagi mereka Naruto Uzumaki tetaplah orang yang berisik dan ceroboh. Mungkin itu terdengar seperti ejekan, tapi itulah ciri khas Naruto yang membuat daya tarik tersendiri untuk orang-orang disekitarnya, terutama untuk guru dan teman-temannya.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak adanya kehebohan akan kiamat yang diakibatkan bulan jatuh, selama itu pula bocah rubah itu memiliki kekasih. Ya…kekasih…terdengar tidak mungkin untuk seseorang yang bisa dibilang mempunyai tingkat kepekaan rendah sepertinya. Akan tetapi itulah cinta…kau tidak akan pernah tau ia akan datang menghampirimu, sekalipun kau adalah orang yang tidak peka. Karena mungkin sesungguhnya cinta itu sudah terasa olehnya sejak dulu kala, hanya saja mungkin kau tidak tau bahwa perasaan yang menyesakkan dan membahagiakan itu disebut dengan cinta. Seperti halnya kau ingin bersamanya dan menggengam tangannya disaat kau butuh dukungan emosional pada perang dunia shinobi ke-4, dimana saat itu teman jenius yang bernama Neji Hyuuga gugur di medan perang. Saat itu pula kepercayaan akan prinsip hidupmu tergoyahkan, dengan adanya kejadian akan hal itu kau pun sadar akan 'dia' yang menyadarkanmu bahwa selama ini prinsip hidup yang kau pegang tidaklah salah apalagi sebuah kebohongan. Disana kau mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merasuk dalam jiwamu, entah apa yang merasukimu saat itu sehingga kau ingin menggengam tangannya.

\- NHFD #6 -

Wajah yang berseri selalu terpancar diwajahnya, akan tetapi berbeda dari biasanya, wajah berserinya hari ini ditambah dengan beberapa semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

'Padahal hari ini aku ingin menyambut kepulangannya dari misi…tapi karena aku kesiangan…..akhhh!'

Pemuda itu terus berlari menuju gerbang desa konoha, berharap bahwa ia tidak terlambat untuk menyambut kedatangan orang yang selama kurang lebih 4 minggu ini ia rindukan keberadaannya.

Tentu saja kau akan merasa rindu bukan? Karena ia sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu sekarang, 4 minggu bukanlah sesuatu yang sebanding dengan penantiannya selama kurang lebih 10 tahun. Tapi…tetap saja dada ini terasa berdenyut nyeri ketika kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, kehangatan senyumnya, dan kebaikan hatinya.

Tidak dapat Naruto bayangkan perasaan Hinatanya, apakah ia juga merindukannya. Ah…kenapa akhir – akhir ini selalu berfikir hal-hal yang seperti ini. Membuat sakit kepala saja.

Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat kencang, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan gadisnya sekarang, ya sekarang juga, dan karena itu ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

\- NHFD #6 -

"Akhh…akhirnya kita sampai juga!", ujar pemuda bersurai coklat dengan dua segitiga berwarna merah terbalik yang berada di kedua pipinya.

"Hm…", ujar pemuda yang selalu mengenakan kaca mata hitam.

"Un…apakah sebaiknya kita lapor dulu pada Rokudaime Hokage?"

"Huuh…tadinya aku ingin kita makan terlebih dahulu saja dulu, aku sudah mulai lapar", keluh Kiba.

"Mo…Kiba-kun…".

"Ya sudahlah kita laporan saja du-"

"Oh…tim 8 sudah tiba ya", tiba-tiba saja ada yang memotong kalimat Kiba. Hal itu membuat seluruh perhatian tim 8 tertuju pada sumber suara.

"Ah…Sai-kun..", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Oh…Sai! Sedang apa disitu?", ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk tembok gerbang Konoha dengan dagunya.

"Ah…kalian tidak sadar jika sedari tadi aku sudah disini? Aku sedang melukis pemandangan dari atas gerbang Konoha".

Sebelum tim 8 memasuki gerbang Konoha, ternyata Sai telah berada diatas gerbang Konoha, rupaya ia sedang mencari inspirasi tentang lukisan ia selanjutnya. Terlihat dari kanvas dan kuas yang sedang ia pegang sekarang.

"Ah gomen Sai, kami tidak sadar jika kamu sedari tadi ada diatas", ujar Hinata sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas agar dapat melihat Sai dengan jelas.

Sai menatap Hinata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ya sudahlah sekarang segera saja kita lapor ke Hokage lalu terus makan". Kiba memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan ikut menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sai dengan jelas. "Hei Sai! Mana Naruto?"

"Ah? Naruto ya…, aku tidak tahu!. Ada apa memangnya Kiba?"

"Ah…dia itu! Katanya ingin menyambut kepulangan kami. Walaupun khususnya itu untuk Hinata sih…"

**FLASH BACK**

Pukul 3 subuh di depan gerbang Konoha…

"Jadi kalian sudah akan pergi ya?"

"Tentu saja kami harus pergi sekarang, jika terlalu siang musuh akan mudah mendeteksi keberadaan kami", ujar Kiba.

"Hm…ya benar…, lagipula kenapa kau…", Shino tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ah…aku….aku…", ujar Naruto gelagapan.

"Iya lagipula tumben sekali pagi-pagi buta seperti ini kamu sudah bangun Naruto? Ada apa? Kau kerasukan ya?"

"Kiba…kau ini sembarangan sekali bicara…", ujar Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hm…ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata ya?", ujar Shino datar.

**JEDEEERRR!**

**SKAK MAT**

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berkeringat dingin setelah Shino berbicara seperti itu.

"Eh…ada hubungannya denganku?", Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, ikut ambil bicara karena merasa namanya disebut-sebut dalam perbincangan ketiga pemuda shinobi ini.

"Oh…jadi seperti itu…", ujar Kiba dengan raut wajah yang mulai tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang membuat Naruto merinding.

"Ah…itu…aku hanya kebetulan bertemu Hinata dan….", Naruto menyanggah apapun yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran Kiba.

"Pembohong", ujar Kiba dan Shino bersamaan.

"Un…,tadi saat aku keluar rumah untuk berkumpul dengan kalian digerbang Konoha, aku juga terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja melintas didepan rumah, lalu kami mengobrol dan tanpa sadar aku ikut membawa Naruto ke gerbang Konoha. Ah…gomen Naruto-kun aku jadi membawamu kemari dan mengganggu istirahatmu", ujar Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Ah…tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku sedang tidak bisa tidur, jadi tidak masalah", ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Ah…tidak bisa tidur ya…", ujar Kiba, terselip nada sindiran yang sangat kentara terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Sudahlah Kiba!, kita harus berangkat sekarang!", ujar Shino.

"Ya…deh…iya! Ayo Hinata!", ajak Kiba.

"Un..!, Jaa Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata sambil bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Matte!", ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata yang sudah akan melangkahkan kaki menjadi terhenti.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Kapan kalian kembali?"

"?", pertanyaan Naruto itu sukses membuat perhatian Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino tertuju pada Naruto.

Naruto yang dipandangi oleh kelompok 8 merasa gugup, terutama jika melihat wajah Kiba yang sudah menyeringai. "A…Aku…hanya ingin jadi orang pertama yang menyambut kalian!"

"Kalian atau Hinata saja?", goda Kiba.

**BLUSH**

Karena Kiba tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu pipi Naruto menjadi merah.

"Empat minggu, misi ini akan berlangsung selama 4 minggu", jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ya aku akan menunggumu Hinata".

"Tuh kan memang cuma Hinata yang akan dia sambut", sela Kiba.

**BLUSH**

Sekarang giliran Hinata yang wajahnya memerah.

"Sudah Kiba kita harus pergi!", ujar Shino.

"Ya..ya aku tau! Jaa Naruto! Ayo Hinata!".

"Ha..hai!", ujar Hinata sambil beranjak pergi.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"Sudahlah! Lupakan Naruto, kita harus bergegas lapor!, lagipula…", ujar Shino mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hinata.

Kiba yang melihat keseriusan wajah Shino tak dapat berbicara panjang lebar lagi. "Ya…, ayo kita pergi ke kantor Hokage!"

Tim 8 pun berlalu, tinggalah Sai yang masih berada diatas gerbang Konoha dengan wajah serius, rasa-rasanya ia menemukan ada yang salah dengan kelompok 8.

\- NHFD #6 -

**TAP TAP TAP**

Sai yang sedang asik melukis merasa ketenangannya terganggu oleh bunyi langkah tergesa-gesa yang ia dengar semakin mendekat.

"Haahhh….Haaahhh….Haaahhhh"

Deru nafas yang tidak teratur begitu terdengar jelas oleh Sai. Sai menebak bahwa orang ini pasti sedang terburu-buru akan sesuatu. Karena penasaran, Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari kain kanvas ke arah suara langkah kaki yang mulai terdengar jelas.

'Hmmm…sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu', pikir Sai.

Orang itu terlihat bingung setelah dia berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Konoha, di melihat sekelilingnya dan sepertinya belum juga mendapat apa yang ia cari.

'Ah…orang itu….', pikir Sai ketika pandangannya telah focus.

"Oi Sai!"

'Itu kan Naruto'.

\- NHFD #6 -

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi diatas sana Sai?"

"Melukis"

Kini Sai telah berada di kursi dekat gerbang Konoha bersama dengan Naruto.

"Kau melukis diatas gerbang seperti itu?"

"Ya…aku sedang mencari sudut pandang yang bagus untuk lukisanku"

"Ah…begitu…"

Hening sejenak

"Hei Sai…sejak kapan kau berada di atas gerbang?"

"Cukup lumayan lama"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa saja yang hari ini masuk kedalam desa"

"Aku diatas gerbang sedang melukis Naruto, jadi aku tidak terlalu ingat"

"Ayolahhh…ingat-ingat…", bujuk Naruto.

"Tanya saja penjaga gerbangnya"

"Aku tidak bisa…, ayolahhh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini bukan masalah penting".

"Kalau tidak penting aku tidak mengingatnya juga tidak apa-apakan?"

"Ini penting, soalnya ini masalah pribadi"

"Jadi mana yang benar? Hal ini penting atau tidak?"

"Sai…kau mau berkelahi denganku ya?", ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah suram.

"Hahaha,,,,hahaha", tiba-tiba saja Sai tertawa.

"?", Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Sai tiba-tiba tertawa. Apakah mengancamnya adalah hal yang lucu?.

"Haha…Ha…maafkan aku Naruto, ternyata benar-benar menyenangkan ya menggodamu".

"Hah?", Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sai.

"Memang benar benar ya, kelemahanmu itu terletak pada Hinata".

"Hah?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, tim 8, sudah kembali kok Naruto". Sai melihat wajah Naruto yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hinata sudah pulang, sepertinya ia dan kelompok 8 sekarang sedang berada di kantor Hokage".

"Sai! Kau!", muncul perempatan didahi Naruto. Naruto baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia sedang dikerjai Sai.

"Tapi…ada yang aneh…"

"Huh…, tentang apa?", ujar Naruto kembali dengan wajah Normalnya.

"Ah…, bukan apa-apa! Sepertinya itu hanya perasaanku saja"

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya Sai!"

"Ya"

"Jaa!"

\- NHFD #6 -

"Tim 8 sudah aku suruh istirahat Naruto!"

"APA?"

"…?"

Naruto terduduk lemas.

"Apa boleh buat kan? Mereka sudah 4 minggu menjalankan misi, jadi mereka butuh istirahat"

"Bukan karena istirahatnya Kakashi sensei"

"Lalu?"

"Ah…sudahlah…lebih baik aku pergi dari sini", ujar Naruto sembari bangkit dari tempat ia duduk.

"Oh…pasti karena Hinatanya kan?", ujar Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Eh…", Naruto terkejut. Apakah semudah itu orang bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Tidak usah terkejut seperti itu! Aku bisa membacanya dari raut wajahmu itu. Dan apalagi ini berhubungan dengan tim 8, pastilah yang kau cari itu Hinata, kau rindu padanya kan? Iya kan?".

"Akh!", wajah Naruto tiba-tiba saja memerah.

"Ara…aku benar ternyata", ujar Kakashi.

"….", Naruto diam karena memang yang dikatakan Kakashi benar adanya, dia berani bersumpah saat ini bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan Hinata.

"Mungkin saat ini Hinata sedang istirahat dirumahnya Naruto!, kau cari saja ia disana", saran dari Kakashi.

"Baiklah!", ujar Naruto dengan semangat yang membara. "Kali ini pasti bertemu!", ujar Naruto sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

"…anak itu…, datang seenaknya, dan pergi pun seenaknya", gumam Kakashi.

\- NHFD #6 -

"Naruto Uzumaki! Maaf anda dilarang masuk!"

"Apa?"

"Maaf Hinata-sama tidak ingin diganggu!"

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu Hinata! Aku ini kekasihnya!",

"Kami tahu, dan kami hanya melaksanakan perintah dari Hinata-sama!"

'Apa mungkin Hinata sedang lelah, wajar saja kalau saat ini ia sedang istirahat dan tidak ingin diganggu. Mungkin akan kucoba menemuinya lain kali', pikir Naruto. "Baiklah aku mengerti", ujar Naruto sambil berlalu dari kediaman Hyuuga.

\- NHFD #6 -

"AKHH! Aku kesal!"

"Terima kasih karena teriakanmu baru saja membuat burung-burung itu terbang Naruto!", ujar Sai sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang berada disebelahnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja datang ketika Sai sedang melukis burung-burung yang sedang hinggap dan bercengkrama didahan pohon.

"Sai kau dengar tidak apa yang dari tadi aku bicarakan!", ujar Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya, Aku tidak tuli Naruto! Mana mungkin aku tidak mendengar kau yang sedari tadi berbicara disebelahku".

"Lalu menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Hmm…Hinata tidak mau bertemu denganmu mungkin dia sedang kesal denganmu?", ujar Sai.

"Kesal kenapa? Aku rasa aku tidak berbuat salah pada Hinata, dan terakhir kami bertemu sebelum Hinata pergi menjalankan misi, hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja", terang Naruto. "Lagipula aku sudah 4 kali ke kediaman Hyuuga dan selalu tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hinata, menurut penjaga rumahnya Hinata tidak mau bertemu denganku", sambung Naruto.

"Menurut buku yang aku baca, wanita itu adalah makhluk yang paling sulit dimengerti, maka dari itu biasanya orang terdekatnya yang mungkin tahu keadaan si wanita yang sebenarnya. Mungkin kau bisa tahu sesuatu jika menemui rekan satu timnya, Kiba dan Shino"

"Ah…kau benar Sai! Akan aku coba tanyakan pada Kiba dan Shino!"

\- NHFD #6 -

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Ehhhhh….?"

"Ya! Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa Naruto!"

Naruto sedang membujuk Shino dan Kiba untuk memberi tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya dan kenapa Hinata tidak mau menemuinya. Tapi sudah 30 menit membujuk kedua pemuda ini, Naruto tak mendapatkan sedikitpun informasi tentang penyebab Hinata tidak mau menemuinya. 'Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain, aku harus pancing mereka!', batin Naruto.

"Hahh…ternyata tim 8 selama ini tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain", sindir Naruto.

"APA KAU BILANG NARUTO!", ujar Kiba geram dan saat itu juga Kiba menarik kerah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kiba, jangan terpancing", ujar Shino mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja kami mengenal Hinata dengan baik, kami telah 7 tahun di Tim 8 Kurenai, menjalani misi bersama, menghadapi masa-masa sulit bersama, baik itu pada saat ujian chuunin, perang, maupun saat melakukan misi-misi bahaya", ujar Kiba menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada kerah Naruto.

"Ikatan kami dengan Hinata mungkin sama halnya dengan ikatan kau dengan Sasuke maupun Sakura", lanjut Kiba.

"Kami memandang hormat Hinata bukan karena nama klannya yang sangat terkenal, kami menghormatinya karena ia selalu berusaha menjadi dirinya sendiri dan dengan caranya sendiri. Kami telah menganggapnya sebagai saudari kami sendiri", ujar Shino menyambung perkataan Kiba.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, atau mungkin kecuali aku dan Shino semua teman-teman kita tidak ada yang tahu. Bahwa…pada saat selesainya pemakaman shinobi yang gugur saat perang…Hinata…dia menangis semalaman karena ia masih merasa sedih atas perang yang terjadi, dan terutama karena Neji telah gugur di medan perang", ujar Kiba sembari menatap tajam kedua manik Naruto.

"…"

"Pergilah!", ujar Kiba sambil melepaskan cengramannya pada kerah Naruto.

Kiba dan Shino kemudian berbalik dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu, akan tetapi langkah mereka terhenti ketika mereka mendengar

"Aku tahu Shino, Kiba, kalian pasti mempunyai ikatan yang kuat dengan Hinata. Maka dari itu aku menemui kalian. Aku mengerti jika kalian pasti diminta Hinata untuk tutup mulut, tapi…aku harap kalian bisa membantuku. Mungkin aku yang sekarang belum mengenal baik Hinata seperti halnya kalian, maka dari itu….", Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya kemudian tiba-tiba saja Naruto membungkukkan badan dengan wajahnya yang menghadap tanah yang ia pijak, "Aku mohon! Aku ingin lebih mengenal Hinata, maka dari itu aku ingin menemuinya!"

\- NHFD #6 -

"Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan Naruto?"

"Tidak ada, Kiba dan Shino tidak mau memberikan info apa-apa padaku!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menemui Sai untuk mendiskusikan masalahnya. Kali ini Sai sedang berada diatas bukit dekat ukiran wajah para hokage, ia sedang melukis bangunan-bangunan kota.

"Mungkin Hinata sudah tidak menyukaimu Naruto, ia ingin putus denganmu. Makannya ia menghindarimu", tapi sepertinya Sai tidak begitu serius menanggapinya.

"Sai, kau tidak benar-benar berfikir seperti itu kan?", ujar Naruto serius memandang Sai dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menetes.

Dengan polosnya Sai menjawab, "Yah…itukan mungkin…".

'Sai…kau sama sekali tidak membantu masalahku', batin Naruto frustasi.

"Percayalah dengan Hinata, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu pasti untuk kebaikanmu".

"Tapi setidaknya dia bilang…, aku kan jadi khawatir seperti ini"

"Oiya Naruto, apa kamu masih ingat bahwa aku bilang ada yang aneh saat tim 8 baru saja kembali dari misi?".

"Iya aku ingat"

"Saat tim 8 tiba digerbang konoha, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedari tadi berada diatas tembok gerbang sedang melukis".

"Lalu?"

"Bukannya itu aneh?"

"Hm..?", ujar Naruto mulai serius menanggapi pernyataan Sai.

"Mereka itu tim dengan tipe sensor, jadi seharusnya mereka tahu, atau setidaknya menyadari keberadaanku".

"Mungkin mereka sedang merenggangkan pengawasannya", tebak Naruto.

"Mungkin, tapi saat aku perhatikan Hinata…kau tahu apa yang aku lihat?".

"Apa?"

"Byakugan Hinata sedang aktif"

"Hah?"

"Kau kaget kan? Aku juga merasa aneh, kalau byakugan Hinata aktif, harusnya dia menyadari kehadiranku".

"Benar katamu Sai"

"Mungkin saja Hinata sakit, dan ia tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya"

**NARUTO POV**

Setelah mendengar cerita Sai aku semakin bingung, tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan. Namun bingung pun tidak akan mengubah apapun, maka dari itu aku mulai berdiri dan… "Aku akan menemui Hinata sekarang juga!"

"Bukannya kau tidak diperbolehkan masuk", ujar Sai datar.

"Aku tidak perduli! Kalau perlu aku terobos saja pintu masuk kediaman Hyuuga!"

"Itu malah mencari masalah baru tahu!", tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang ikut menanggapi ide gila Naruto.

Karena penasaran Sai dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada sumber suara. "Kiba?". Ternyata itu adalah Kiba yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Sai dan Naruto.

"Disini kau rupanya Naruto"

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo ikut aku!"

"Kemana?"

"Bukankah kau mau menemui Hinata?

Mendengar kalimat Kiba entah mengapa aku merasa bersemangat. "Yosh! Ayo!"

* * *

Aku pun dengan segera mengikuti kemana arah Kiba pergi. Dengan perasaan tidak sabar karena ingin bertemu dengannya, entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak dan berdebar. Tanpa sadar seutas senyum pun tampak diwajahku.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali ya! Naruto!", ujar Kiba tiba-tiba ketika berada disebelahku.

"Tentu saja!. Ano…Arigatou! Terima kasih karena telah membantuku bertemu dengannya!", ujarku sambil berlari diatas rumah warga.

"Ah…ya, aku beri tahu sedikit tentang Hinata"

"Hmm…"

"Hah…Hinata itu orang yang gigih dan kadang hampir keras kepala, dia akan berusaha keras agar orang yang disayanginya bahagia walaupun dirinya sendiri menderita".

"Ya…aku sedikit mengerti", entah mengapa aku jadi terbayang invansi pain dan perang dunia shinobi ke 4, membuat dadaku berdenyut nyeri. Tanpa sadar aku jadi meremas dadaku yang berdenyut nyeri tersebut.

"Maka dari itu aku dan Shino jadi khawatir, dan kami memutuskan untuk membantu. Ini sih demi kebaikan Hinata juga".

"Oiya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?", tanyaku sambil terus berlari meloncati rumah warga.

"Itu harus kau tanyakan sendiri padanya, aku hanya membantu mempertemukan kau dengan Hinata".

**NORMAL POV**

Di pinggiran Desa konoha terhampar dataran hijau nan asri, membuat damai yang melihatnya, ditambah lagi dengan adanya pohon-pohon sakura yang sudah bermekaran menambah indahnya dataran tersebut.

Dan disalah satu pohon sakura tersebut duduk seorang Kunoichi cantik dari konoha dengan rambut indigonya dan baju dress warna violet yang ia kenakan.

**TAP **

Sang kunoichi mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang baru saja tiba.

"Shino?, kau kembali?, mana Kiba?"

Seseorang yang baru datang tersebut merasa heran dan berinisiatif duduk disebelah kunoichi tersebut. Padahal mereka sekarang duduk bersebelahan, akan tetapi sang kunoichi sepertinya salah mengenalinya sebagai seseorang yang disebut dengan Shino.

"Shino?", kini sang kunoichi memutar badannya. Seseorang yang baru datang tersebut dan sang kunoichi pun berhadapan.

Sang Kunoichi merasa hangat pada tangan kanannya, sepertinya tangan kanannya digenggam dengan lembut oleh orang yang berada disebelahnya.

"Hinata".

"Su…suara ini…Na…Naruto-kun…".

Naruto merasakan keterkejutan Hinata dari genggaman tangannya.

**NARUTO POV**

'Apa yang terjadi padanya?', tanpa sadar aku membulatkan kedua mataku.

Karena jarak aku dan Hinata yang dekat, aku dapat melihat bahwa mata Hinata…mata Hinata diperban?

**NORMAL POV**

"Ke…kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hinata, apakah ini alasan kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?", ujar Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang perban yang menutupi manik Hinata.

"Go..gomenasai..", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa kau sembunyikan cederamu ini dariku?"

"Gomen…aku…aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Naruto-kun khawatir"

"A..apa?", Naruto kehabisan kata-kata, ia hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya.

"Bukankah beberapa hari lagi Naruto-kun akan melaksanakan misi ranking S, karena ada kabar dari Sasuke-san mengenai pergerakan organisasi baru yang aneh? Maka dari itu aku ingin Naruto-kun berkonsentrasi pada misimu saja. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir dengan cidera mataku", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan lembut.

'Hinata…, aku…aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa selama ini yang selalu mengerti, memperhatikan aku, bahkan menunggu aku yang payah ini?', batin Naruto.

**TES TES**

Tanpa sadar air mata Naruto menetes, tak ada isakan. 'Eh..air mata?', Naruto sadar air matanya menetes dan dengan segera menghapusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata?"

"Haa…Naruto…kun…"

"Aku ingin lebih…lebih…dan lebih mengenal dirimu Hinata", ujar Naruto dengan binar mata yang sangat kuat terasa.

'Aku merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto bergetar', batin Hinata.

"Naruto…aku ingin melihat bunga sakura"

"Eh…?", Naruto menatap wajah Hinata, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba saja berbicara seperti itu.

"Nanti kalau mataku sudah sembuh, kita lihat bunga sakura bersama-sama ya….", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Untuk sejenak Naruto memandangi wajah Hinata, begitu meneduhkan. Seakan wajah Hinatanya adalah pemandangan terindah diseluruh jagat raya.

-FIN-

Gomenasaiiii…..yang kemaren Yummy salah apload….huhuhu jadi merasa bersalah sama minnatachi semuanya…#bungkuk_bungkuk


End file.
